narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Surname is Sarutobi, Given Name, Konohamaru
Synopsis Team Ebisu notices the damage being wrought on their village by Pain, while Konohamaru decides to join the battle using a new technique that Naruto had taught him. Shortly after Shikamaru had told him that it was time for him to start being a teacher, Naruto decided to teach Konohamaru the Rasengan. As Naruto began explaining the three-part process, Konohamaru initially believed it to be a new Sexy Technique; Naruto, however, told him that it was a powerful, A-ranked technique. Moegi and Udon, however, convince Konohamaru not to enter the fray and that as genin, they should simply evacuate the villagers to a safe shelter, prompting Konohamaru to recall when he was among those being evacuated during the Konoha Crush. As he helps rescue an old lady from the rubble, Konohamaru witnesses two chūnin being attacked by the Naraka Path, who interrogates them regarding Naruto's whereabouts and proceeds to rip the tongues out of those who are withholding information. After accidentally revealing his location, the Naraka Path begins to close in on him. Konohamaru's sensei, Ebisu, engages in combat against Pain in order to give Konohamaru time to escape. Konohamaru is unable to move out of fear and witness his master being defeated by Pain, who threatens to kill Ebisu if he does not disclose information about Naruto. Ebisu tells Pain that when he first met Naruto, he thought of him as someone who would interfere with Konohamaru's training, only for Naruto to prove himself as a shinobi who could impart lessons to Konohamaru that he could not, and that he would not divulge anything about a fellow Konoha shinobi to Pain. Pain decides to kill Ebisu for his silence, but Konohamaru saves him by throwing kunai at the Naraka Path's arm. The Naraka Path is easily able to subdue Konohamaru, and summons the King of Hell in order to extract information about Naruto. However, Konohamaru reveals himself to be nothing more than a shadow clone as the real Konohamaru, along with another shadow clone, rushes at the Naraka Path and strikes him in the gut with Rasengan, leaving Ebisu shocked and surprised as to how and when Konohamaru learned such a technique. Konohamaru then tells the Naraka Path that his name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and to never forget it. Back at Mount Myōboku, Naruto attempts to run while gathering natural energy in order to test whether he can activate Sage Mode when on the move, only to fail. Fukasaku tells him apologetically that the method would never work and claims that Sage Mode is not for everyone. After seeing the message Jiraiya left on Fukasaku's back, Naruto tells him that it was also a message from Jiraiya telling Naruto to never give up. Fukasaku attempts to explain that the impossible simply cannot be done, comparing it to looking left and right at the same time. Naruto is stunned when he hears those words and exclaims that there is a way after all. Trivia * In this episode, Naruto is shown teaching the Rasengan to Konohamaru after deciphering Jiraiya's code, since Shikamaru told him it was time they became teachers. However, in a future episode, it is revealed that Naruto had begun to teach Konohamaru the technique sometime after the Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission. Credits